


Run, Break, Claim Prize, Repeat

by dimplelegacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Day 30: Break, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/pseuds/dimplelegacy
Summary: How Keith gained a bruise and a Shiro.





	Run, Break, Claim Prize, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acier/gifts), [chiapslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/gifts), [catpoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/gifts).



> Grr... I'm re-posting this for a friend... Originally this was for catpoop and chiapslock.
> 
> This is unbetad so be careful.

 

 

 

 

It was an early Saturday morning when Keith decided to differ from his usual jock trail. The weather was a little too chilly for an autumn morning but still humid, and Keith didn’t need to run long before sweat was gathering in the base of his neck.

  
  
He ran every day, to get out of his own head, but avoided the public places so he didn’t have to bump into his old high school acquaintances, who would only shake their heads seeing him once again waste his time running while he could be studying for college. Keith didn’t understand what was the point. His parents had never saved money for him to get in one and the public university was more popular for its’ crazy professors than the good education.

  
  
He felt relieved when he only passed an old woman with a dog as he ran through the park. But then, like the universe wanted to properly bitch-slap him awake, the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, with tight, quite ridiculous shorts, was thrown in his path. The shorts didn’t hide anything and Keith couldn’t stop staring. The man’s hair was partly white and it also looked damp, like he had run for hours, and his arms were so large that Keith was sure he could choke anyone if he only hugged a bit too hard.

  
  
_Choke me, please._

  
He almost did choke on his drool, and he deliberately slowed down since he was scared that his body would start following his instincts which were screaming for him to run towards the meatprize.

  
  
The guy was quickly meeting him with his fast pace and as their eyes met, Keith’s memories of his deadbeat dad telling him that he was good for nothing and one ugly joke of a man emerged from his mind, and he was quickly aware of the fact that he was sweaty and messy.

  
  
The next thing he did was a quick turn to left. However, as he turned, his eyes stayed on the man for a moment too long, and then he learned what it felt like to get beaten up by a pole.

  
  
He didn’t see the pole until it was right against his face, his nose making a disgusting sound which he had only heard in movies, and his teeth palpitated. He fell on the ground with a groan and tried to make his brain calculate the situation through the annoying pain. As he carefully touched his nose with his fingers, sitting on the ground and sweating, the sex god suddenly appeared beside him.

  
  
“Jesus, that looked painful. Are you alright?” he asked with a soothing voice, kneeling on the ground close to Keith’s right thigh.

  
  
Keith glanced at him, humiliation crawling from his insides up to his chest. “Uh, I,” he tried to speak, but quickly cut himself off, when he heard his own voice; changed because of the hit his nose had gotten. He then only waved his hand, dismissive.

  
  
“Is it bleeding? Or broken?” the man seemed to not get the hint to leave him alone. Keith shrugged as an answer. Then the man moved his fingers close to Keith’s face, his expression unsure. “Can I look?”

  
  
He had a beautiful hand. Attached to a beautiful arm, beautiful body, and a beautiful face. Keith only  
now noticed that his eyes were grey. He finally decided to speak, “No, no. I’m okay, don’t bother.”

  
  
He was almost pleased with how fast the man pulled his hand away after hearing Keith’s words, respecting Keith’s boundaries. “Okay. Are you sure? I can give you a lift to the nearest doctor.”

  
  
“It’s nothing,” Keith answered. He made a move to stand up, still touching his nose and accidentally pinched it in the progress. He flinched, hissing at the pain.

  
  
“No, buddy. You need some help,” the man said firmly and stood up. He then, strangely enough, didn’t offer Keith his hand, but his whole arm. “Grab on.”

  
  
Keith was good at lying to himself, but when there was an opportunity to feel up muscles like the ones this man had, he didn’t bother telling himself he didn’t want to take an advantage of it. He wrapped his fingers around the large bicep, then slid his arm around it. His hold was tight as he was pulled up and he tried to not oggle how the muscles flexed, every movement available for his eyes because of the thin t-shirt.

  
  
“Showing off much?” the snarky comment was out of his mouth before he could help it, and he almost cursed at himself out loud. He pulled his arm away and didn’t dare to look at his helper.

  
  
“Me?” the man asked incredulously, making Keith’s head turn back towards him. He caught the man checking him out in a somewhat meaningful way.

  
  
Keith looked at himself. His skinny legs were visible thanks to old, saggy shorts. He didn’t understand what the man meant.

  
  
“Besides,” he continued. “It kind of came naturally from me. I teach at elementary school and my arms are always killing me after the recess because kids want to hang on them.”

  
  
Being compared to a kid only made Keith more baffled. He blinked slowly, his expression turning sour. The hottie teacher made a small sound before he paused, staring at Keith’s face. “What?” Keith asked.

 

  
“It’s… it’s turning purple.”

  
  
“It’s not!” Keith snapped. The pain in his nose was starting to turn into a strong ache and he didn’t even want to imagine what he must have looked like.

  
  
“No, I’m not lying. It looks pretty bad,” the man said, frowning. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride to a doctor?”

  
  
Keith wanted to say no because he knew it would be the best option. The guy was a teacher and possibly more than three years older than him; what on earth could he possibly talk to him about? And his nose was probably broken and his sweat was starting to turn into a cold sweat that made him shiver.

  
  
It was far from attractive. He was in his worst state.

  
  
“I could use one.”

  
  
The man flashed him a quick smile and Keith fought the urge to press his hand against his chest like a heroine from Sailor Moon. “Oh yeah, I’m Shiro,” the man said, quickly shaking hands with him as they started walking.

  
  
“Keith.”

  
  
“I live just a few blocks away. We can fetch our car from there. Uh,” he blinked at his own words. “My car, I mean.”

  
  
Keith couldn’t shake off the small smile from his face. He dug out a tissue from his pocket and pressed it against his nose which had decided to start bleeding. “So, elementary school teacher. Which school?”

  
  
As Shiro told him the name, Keith paused his walking. Shiro looked at him, confused, while Keith sighed. “Are you that Takashi guy?”

  
  
“Yes?”

  
  
“Great,” Keith said. “You’re my kid brother’s new teacher.”

 

“What? What’s his name?”

  
  
“Josh Kogane.”

 

  
“Oh, god. That bastard,” Shiro’s tone was so sincere that it made Keith bark out a laugh. “Uh, sorry.”

 

  
“Don’t be. He’s a handful.” Despite that being true, Josh was the only person in Keith’s family that he actually cared about.

  
  
“He must have said something about me then?” Shiro asked with a playful voice and it made Keith feel giddy.

  
  
“Not really.” The only one Keith had heard saying something about Shiro was actually their mother; piss-drunk like every weekend, and using very colorful language to describe the good bits about Josh’s teacher. Keith had had to drag his brother outside to play ball, to spare him from their mother’s rants.

  
  
“Now I feel a bit bad.”

  
  
“Don’t,” Keith chuckled.

  
  
The walk to Shiro’s place was one of the rare things in Keith’s life that just happened with ease. He talked about his records in running, his time in high school, while Shiro said few things about his own family and about his cat that was waiting for him at home. He also revealed himself to be 25, six years older than Keith.

  
  
Keith didn’t know why that aroused him. “Huh,” he answered.

  
  
“Huh,” Shiro said back, a secret, warm smile on his lips.

  
  
Hours passed. Keith nose was checked and appeared to be broken. He realized that it didn’t bother him at all.

  
  
The moment when they were back in Shiro’s car and Shiro slowly, waiting for Keith to pull away, touched the nose with his fingertips, Keith actually felt thankful of the accident.

  
  
“I saw your normal face for less than ten seconds,” Shiro murmured to him, his body drawn towards Keith’s own in the small, comfy car. “So this is the face I have gotten used to now.”

 

“Do I have to break my nose again when it heals, so you will think I’m pretty?” Keith asked and hoped his tone passed as flirty.

  
  
Shiro seemed to think that way, because his own voice turned even lower, something Keith dared to call as bedroom-voice. “I think you can manage. All it took was you to see me.”

  
  
Keith looked at him, then leaned in. He didn’t put his hands on Shiro’s body, but Shiro seemed to move like a puppet towards Keith, the master pulling at his strings.

  
  
Next, Keith honked the car’s horn and laughed as Shiro almost jumped in his seat.

  
  
It took him few consuming, breath-taking kisses to make Shiro stop sulking at him, and as Keith watched him go, Shiro’s number on his contact list, he didn’t think he had ever felt elation like this.

 

 

 


End file.
